A5
The Niceness Tk revealed several times that A5 was his best friend. She changed his view on "The 4" and her, All seemed to be going well. Until... The Change On October 9, 2013 the friendship suddenly was gone. Tk attempted to make a video and show his face but he couldn't as he was too tearful, Soon after Tk announced there would be no A GRVOfLightning Rant until this situation was resolved. However on November 3 following several events Tk had enough. My Thoughts on A5 and What She Has Done On November 3, Tk broke a rule he had since Season 1 "No rants on A5" but that rule went out the window. Tk was furious, At this point she had broken him mentally. It seemed that for the first time ever the Tk who liked A5 had disappeared but in truth this was his way of explaining everything to his fans. Also many who knew Tk outside of his persona knew this was not the Tk they knew. It seemed that friendship had destroyed Tk, People said he deserved better. At first he refused to listen but after awhile Tk thought that unless A5 apologised for what she did he wouldn't care. It also was particularly clear that this was ruining Tk, He admitted after a time that he felt like breaking into tears several times. He also said how he didn't want to be in VIC and wanted out. A5's Second Appearance The second appearance of A5 came in the form of "A GRVOfLightning Rant - A5 and Complete Ridiculousness." In it Tk made a historic declaration that for the first time ever Tk would be revoke some videos. He did not delete but stated that the videos he made on A2 & A3 were no longer his opinion. With that the following videos were repealed • A GRVOfLightning Response: What I Have Seen Today. • A GRVOfLightning Rant - School Confessions #5 - The A Characters • A GRVOfLightning Rant - School Confessions #5.5 - The A Characters (Continued) • A GRVOfLightning Rant - School Confessions #5.75 - The A Characters (Part 3) • A GRVOfLightning Rant - School Confessions #5.875 - The Reading of the Redux Recaps • A GRVOfLightning Rant - School Confessions #9 - A3`s Complete Idiocy: The Sequel In this video Tk was so wanting to do this he didn't care about the Kangaroos vs. Tomahawks game. Tk then revealed that A5 had commented on FB and also told viewers has told her school that he told her he wanted to curl up into a ball. Tk then declared that A5 was a bitch. He also then told viewers that he felt teased being told A5 was in VIC but couldn't see her. However he informs them that he then saw the Web History and Reveals that A5 didn't change her Google pass that he set up and furthermore he states he has 2 Facebook accounts, He then said that A5 in his view thought everything she did was right. He then brings up an email sent by someone revealing insults. Tk then revealed that A5 admitted that she celebrated while he wasn't in VIC, Tk then used his squeaky voice as the idea was so stupid he didn't want to say it in his own voice. Then Tk reveals that in stories A5 sent him A5 stated how A2 & A3 were his sisters and how he would marry A2. Then furthermore Tk bought up how A5 told him nothing of a secret between A4 & A5, Tk then brings up how he made a fake friendship. Then Tk goes on about how A5 thought that that was an awesome prank. Then Tk goes on about how A5 said how her life was hard, After this Tk said ' - Indicate squeaky voice "You know what's really hard?, Having 2 Having both of my grandparents die in the period of 2 years. and Also having my father die at the age of four and a half. That's hard. Moving states on the other hand isn't. I don't care what you say. It isn't hard. What's hard is losing your father at the age of four and a half. and if your gonna say 'That's not really hard' You are insane, You have no empathy and you are completely mental. I don't care what you say, I don't care that your mother has Dystonia at this point. I don't care that your brother left the state, I don't care about any of that. You know what I care about? I care that my father died at the age of four and a half before I got the chance to really know him" (A GRVOfLightning Rant: A5 and Complete Ridiculousness - 10:50 Then Tk later on in the rant Tk said the following after Tk revealed that A5 thought Tk would make a rant on her "You said to me in that chat now you're gonna make a rant on me. Dead yeah I am. Especially when you do shit like telling people you're in this state then going on everything and refusing to talk to me, what do you expect me to do? Do you expect me to go Oh you know what lets not care about any of that, I'm not gonna just gonna go on and say, Oh you know what it's my best friend. It was my former best friend lets just not go on about it that's bullshit, there's not a different set of rules for you and a different set of rules for everyone else there was a rule from Seasons 1-8 that I wouldn't rant on you, You decided for whatever reason you'd do this shit and make me breach the rule I don't give a shit what you said in the comments" Then Tk decided to rant on all A5 after A5 told him he would stop him from making rants. What is below was his statement. "That is stupid (x2). The fact you think you could beat TheGRVOfLightning after I've done this for 3 whole years is bad. The fact you thought oh you know what why don't I just do 'This shit to Ty Kelly why don't I just tell people that I'm in this state why don't I just comment on Facebook and Hope he doesn't notice' I noticed. and Im not very happy. I was depressed for this month from what you actually did. You are by far one of the worst people I have met on this planet. You were a good person while we were friends but you know what if you want to become my friend again you will apologise for ALL of this, I'm not going to apologise cause I've done nothing other then these rants which were pretty much well deserved I've done nothing. I've name dropped the school I'll apologise for that, I embarrassed you I'll apologise for that. What I won't apologise for is saying what I wanted to happen and yet you thought you could beat me at me own game. Well if you think that you have a whole another thing coming for you" The Deletion On November 22nd, A5 told Ty she had watched them & Other events had occurred. Ty was extremely apologetic. He was told that others had planned things, Ty later posted a blogpost showing A5's responses. He also made a retraction video and withdrew all previous statements and deleted both rant videos. Making this only the second time Tk deleted videos in the reincarnation and the first time he did it under his own choice (The original Senate Against Gun Control rant was deleted due to a volitile response) He stated how they were now the worst rants. He later stated he was in hiatus.